In movie theaters and other theaters, lobbies are kept light during the performance, but seat rooms or auditorium rooms are made dim on the opening of a performance and kept dim until the end of the performance. However, doors that are opened or closed by the aid of hinge structure are used at the entrances through which spectators enter the seat room or auditorium room from the lobby. Hence, when a spectator opens and closes a door to go in or out, the light in the lobby streams into the seat room or auditorium room to give an unpleasant feeling to spectators who are appreciating the movie or play at the seats near to the door. Since, however, single-door closing members having such a structure that the light may not stream in when the door is opened or closed are not available, it has been difficult to change doors with hinge structure for those with different structure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a closure member that can prevent light from streaming in from the outside when the door is opened and closed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a closure structure that can prevent light from streaming in from the outside when the door is opened and closed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a closure structure that can prevent light from streaming in from the outside when the door is opened and closed and also can carry those who go in or out when the door is opened and closed.